List of edible items and characters
This is a list of all edible items and characters in Battle for Dream Island. Edible characters Donut wiki pose.png|Donut, as seen in the IDFB opening Fries intro.png|Fries, from BFDIA and IDFB Gelatin 8.png|Gelatin as seen in one of the BFDIA voting screens Donutsblood.gif|"Hey, Donut's blood tastes pretty good!" "That's because it's cherry filling, not blood." Friesdisgusting.gif|"Fries! Your fries are disgusting;" —Gelatin Frypage.gif|Book tries to eat Fries' fry, then Fries tries to eat Book's page. CHEESY ORB.png|The Cheese Orb CHEESE ORB.png|The Cheese Orb appearing along with the other Announcer clones * Donut (eaten by Ruby)** * Fries (fry tasted by Book , eaten by Gelatin and Rocky ) * Gelatin * The Cheese Orb ** IDFB Eggy wiki pose.png|Eggy, as seen in the IDFB opening Taco wiki pose.png|Taco, as seen in the IDFB opening Pie wiki pose.png|Pie, as seen in the IDFB opening Cake wiki pose.png|Cake, as seen in the IDFB opening Lollipop wiki pose.png|Lollipop, as seen in the IDFB opening * Eggy * Taco * Pie ** * Cake * Lollipop , as seen in BFDIA 5b]] 5b * Waffle There are also edible recommended characters who appear very briefly. :** character was used as a cake for Cake at Stake Edible items Our Gumball Our gumball was seen in an ad during Barriers and Pitfalls, and was eaten by a round yellow face. If one is in need of a break from all the stress, they can eat our gumball. It's only 70,000 payments of $70,000. Each. One must call now, the number on their screen. Now. makes ice cream. ]] Pencil's ice cream cone In Vomitaco, Pencil makes an ice cream cone using a cone, Ice Cube, Rocky's vomit mixed with colored water, and whipped cream. It causes Bubble to fall off her platform, and then Pencil concludes that it tastes absolutely terrible. Yoyleberries Yoyleberries are fruit from the exotic Yoyleland. They, along with anything made from them, can cause a living person to turn to metal. They have been used to make Yoylecake and Yoyle Stew. Yoyleberries were first mentioned in The Glistening, and later appeared whenever Yoyleland was visible, including being eaten by Ruby and Bubble in The Long-lost Yoyle City and by Leafy sometime before Get Digging. in it.]] ]] Dream Sauce Dream Sauce is a substance developed by Golf Ball in her underground factory. When super-heated in the Oven-o-tron 2000 and poured, it creates Dream Island. The vat that got used contained Book, who was dead after being super-heated. It is unknown if Dream Sauce is edible. ]] Bubbly Pop Bubbly Pop is a soda that was handed to Bubble by Puffball Speaker in Zeeky Boogy Doog. Bubble was not allowed to participate in the challenge with the rest of Team No-Name, so Puffball Speaker gave her the soda instead. .]] Gumdrops In It's a Monster, at the end of the video, Cary promises that the next episode part would be out on time, or else he'd give up his gumdrop, among other things. In Welcome Back, FreeSmart has collected several gumdrops over the years, and eats them. Grotatoes Grotatoes are a new strain of potatoes invented by Tennis Ball for Fries to use, in Welcome Back. They require less sunlight to grow, but they might have some weird side effects. So far, no one has seen what grotatoes look like, but Cary has revealed what they might look like with an image on HTwins Central. Deep Fried Breaths In Welcome Back, Coiny makes a pun about Fries taking a deep breath. Then, at night, he brings boiling frying oil to Fries and presumably dunks his face in it, in an attempt to create Deep Fried Breaths. This is never seen. Other edible items * One-hundred chocolate balls* * an egg * Leafy's squashy grape * Bomby's banana* * Bomby's cake* * banana upon which someone slips * Pen's apple * loaves of bread* * Ondo Mino * Fries's fries * donut u 2 * Coiny's seeds * Pin's ooze* * candy bar (leg of a cattle for Dream Island) * Onion * potatoes* (eaten by Pin) * cookie dough cube * glass of water Ingredients Foods made for challenges Coiny's cake In Sweet Tooth, Coiny baked a clump of dirt for his cake, reasoning that a dirt cake is better than an ice cake (which rhymes with rice cake!), which is what the Announcer had served previously. In the challenge, it scored a 14 out of 26. However, it left a lasting impression on the contestants, namely Leafy, Bubble, and Flower, who, in haste, all resorted to making a dirt cake of their own, in Hurtful!. Needle's cake Needle's cake from Sweet Tooth was a rapidly growing cake that separated from earth by the end of the episode, causing scientists to classify Earth as a three-planet system, along with the moon. Three weeks after that, one week before Bridge Crossing, Needle's cake started nuclear fusion and became a star, which immediately affected weather on earth. Needle was eventually flung at the cake, popping it and returning Earth to normal. It took her a week to land back on earth, though. It got to be that big because needle used several bags of yeast as ingredients. In the challenge, it scored an 18 out of 26. Pin's Flower Cake Pin's cake from Sweet Tooth, called the Flower Cake, was constructed in Flower's image in an attempt to get several points from her, since she was one of the judges of the contest. It scored a 23 out of 26. Leafy's Cake In Sweet Tooth, Leafy made her cake extra large so if anyone was having trouble making a cake themselves, she could lend some. However, Leafy ended up demanding a $5 tip from both Eraser and Pen, and then later received a $20 dollar tip from Match to cover the cakes of Pencil, Bubble, Woody, and herself. Ironically, none of these characters were on the same team as Leafy, so she ended up helping the other team. When Leafy turned it in, it scored a 19 out of 26. Because the Announcer, at that point, was tired of receiving slices of the same cake, he rated it low, which bothered Leafy. However, of the people who bought cake from Leafy, none of them scored higher than 18 out of 26. Snacks from Get in the Van * Peanuts* * Blueberries * Strawberries * Tomatoes * Cake * Candy Bars * Lettuce * A Taco * Rice :* item was actually eaten Cake at Stake cakes Explosive blueberry pie Note that this is a character listed in an above section. Pie was used as the cake for Cake at Stake in Bowling, Now with Explosions!. Between cuts, Announcer cut them up, killing them. Shovels caked with mud In Rescission, the Announcer announced that they had a cake this time, but then revealed that it was a collection of shovels. Announcer clarifies to Bubble that they are cakes because they're caked with mud. Ice Cube, Rocky, David, Bubble, and Leafy all dodge the shovels when the Announcer tries to give them over, which insults Announcer, making him cry acid. To avoid this, Firey, upon receiving this cake, licks it and says that he likes it. Yoylecake Yoylecake is a cake made from yoyleberries from the exotic Yoyleland. When eaten, after a bit, it turns the person who ate it into yoyle metal. Yoylecake won Wikia's Battle of the Fantasy Foods in 2016, and was made and served in real life at New York Comic Con 2016. Because of this, jacknjellify visited New York City to host a meetup. ]] Cheesecake Note that this is a character listed in an above section. The Cheese Orb appeared in Hurtful! along with the other Speaker Clones. Announcer was in need of a cheesecake to use for Cake at Stake so he killed the Cheese Orb. Cheese Orb was Firey's friend! Donut chunks Note that this is a character listed in an above section. The cake in Get in the Van was Donut's corpse, chopped up into eighteen little pieces. It's kinda gross, but Donut's been recovered, and returned to the TLC. Nickel should be more thankful for what he's given. Other items that have been eaten * Rocky's vomit (by Coiny) * frisbees (by Spongy; tasted by Rocky and Firey) * small green sea monster (by gray sea monster) * bugs (by Yellow Face) Other characters who have been eaten * Emergency Button (by Rocky) * Flower (by Fire Monster ; tasted by Pin ) * Firey (by Fire Monster ) * Leafy (by gray sea monster) * Purple Face (by Yellow Face) * Announcer (by Bubble) * corner of Announcer (by Flower) * Evil Leafy (by Spongy? and Flower? ) * Spongy (by Fries) * Nickel (by Teardrop) * FreeSmart, Rocky, Golf Ball, and Tennis Ball (by Evil Leafy) * Firey and Gelatin (by Evil Leafy) * Rocky (by green sea monster) * Rocky (by green sea monster) * Rocky (by green sea monster) * Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, Firey, Gelatin, Rocky, and Fries (by green sea monster) Characters who pretended to get eaten They faked their deaths, obviously. * Blocky, Woody, Pin, Needle, Teardrop, Golf Ball, Coiny, Snowball, Match, Eraser, Pen, Tennis Ball, Pencil, Rocky, and Spongy (by the bugs) * Firey (by the bugs) Other items or characters who have been tasted but not eaten * Blocky (by small orange fish) * Pencil (by green sea monster) * Nonexisty (by Firey) * Ice Cube ** (in Pencil's ice cream cone, by Bubble and Pencil) ** (by Ice Cube) * spike ball (by Rocky) * Book (by Fries) * Postpone Token (by Yellow Face) * Hand-powered Recovery Center (by Puffball) * lens cap (by Ice Cube) See also * Spongy Cake * Gelatin's Steakhouse Category:Lists Category:Other Category:Items